the rebellon chapter 2
by crazyjohn125
Summary: CHAPTER 2. There was a young man name Kiba Akatosh about 23yr old who is quiet yet deadly he murder his whole family at the age 15 reasons will be found in chapter one. It was a hot day in willow creek then a shout came out saying" EXTRA EXTRA DRAGON SLAYERS FOUND DEAD RIGHT OUT SIDE OF TOWN" everyone stop at what there doing and got a paper.45 dragons sore there the sky
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 2.**

There was a young man name Kiba Akatosh about 23yr old who is quiet yet deadly he murder his whole family at the age 15 reasons will be found in chapter one. It was a hot day in willow creek then a shout came out saying" EXTRA EXTRA DRAGON SLAYERS FOUND DEAD RIGHT OUT SIDE OF TOWN" everyone stop at what there doing and got a paper Renji akitash was the hero of lore said that he will protect it willow creek. 45 dragons appear for the sky Renji hearing the roar got out side and was ready to fight. Renji jump on top of a dragon and slash the dragon eye out but before he can kill the dragon another dragon appear and attack renji he was out number and was murder in a second. Kiba outside of town saw the hero death and smirk happy that lore fighter was down and now he can attack king Alteon himself. So he headed his way to sword heaven but the 45 dragons saw Kiba and rage at him. Kiba jump 15 feet in the air and stun and shot as fast as lighting through the dragon body and shot thunder through another dragon and repeat all dragons was dead though that was what Kiba thought 12 dragons got up and attack kiba putting it's sharp finger nails through Kiba body Kiba bleed fast but said" IM NOT GOING TO DIE UNTIL LORE PAYS FOR WHAT IT HAVE DONE TO ME" he pick up a blade from Renji dead body and attack the dragon head on and had a thunder vs fire battle and the dragon won. Kiba half dead got up and charge at the dragon the dragon slash Kiba right arm right off him. Before Kiba could fall he shock the dragon into stun mode. 10 hours pass since the battle Kiba saw willow creek in ash and the dragon flying away Kiba wounds was heal up already and Kiba tired just set out to sword heaven with only one arm. He made it to sword heaven and attack the castle not even making it to the 2nd floor of the castle Kiba was taken down by a knight. Kiba quickly gets away and goes into hiding knowing he has to start a rebellion with good.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

There was a young man name Kiba Akatosh about 23yr old who is quiet yet deadly he murder his whole family at the age 15 reasons will be found in chapter one. It was a hot day in willow creek then a shout came out saying" EXTRA EXTRA DRAGON SLAYERS FOUND DEAD RIGHT OUT SIDE OF TOWN" everyone stop at what there doing and got a paper Renji akitash was the hero of lore said that he will protect it willow creek. 45 dragons appear for the sky Renji hearing the roar got out side and was ready to fight. Renji jump on top of a dragon and slash the dragon eye out but before he can kill the dragon another dragon appear and attack renji he was out number and was murder in a second. Kiba outside of town saw the hero death and smirk happy that lore fighter was down and now he can attack king Alteon himself. So he headed his way to sword heaven but the 45 dragons saw Kiba and rage at him. Kiba jump 15 feet in the air and stun and shot as fast as lighting through the dragon body and shot thunder through another dragon and repeat all dragons was dead though that was what Kiba thought 12 dragons got up and attack kiba putting it's sharp finger nails through Kiba body Kiba bleed fast but said" IM NOT GOING TO DIE UNTIL LORE PAYS FOR WHAT IT HAVE DONE TO ME" he pick up a blade from Renji dead body and attack the dragon head on and had a thunder vs fire battle and the dragon won. Kiba half dead got up and charge at the dragon the dragon slash Kiba right arm right off him. Before Kiba could fall he shock the dragon into stun mode. 10 hours pass since the battle Kiba saw willow creek in ash and the dragon flying away Kiba wounds was heal up already and Kiba tired just set out to sword heaven with only one arm. He made it to sword heaven and attack the castle not even making it to the 2nd floor of the castle Kiba was taken down by a knight. Kiba quickly gets away and goes into hiding knowing he has to start a rebellion with good.


End file.
